1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a technique includes patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-95371) that discloses an electrical connector used to electrically connect substrates and formed by fitting a receptacle connector 50 and a plug connector 51 as shown in FIG. 32 of the present application. A lock part 52 is formed in the receptacle connector 50, and the lock part 52 has a convex part 53 on a top end thereof. On the other hand, a plug side hold-down 54 is provided on an edge of a side face of the plug connector 51, and a lock hole 55 is provided in the plug side hold-down 54. In this structure, the convex part 53 at the edge of the lock part 52 formed in the receptacle connector 50 is elastically deformed and locked to the lock hole 55 provided in the plug connector 51, so that the plug connector 51 is locked to the receptacle connector 50.
Further, patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-283357) discloses Board to Board connector structure composed of a plug connector 60 mounted on a circuit substrate and a receptacle connector 61 mounted on another circuit substrate, as shown in FIG. 33 of the present application. The plug connector 60 includes a plug housing 62 formed of insulating synthetic resin, conductive plug contacts 63 fixed to the plug housing 62, and plug reinforcement fittings 64 to reinforce a fitting force of the connector. The receptacle connector 61 that fits to the plug connector 60 includes a receptacle housing 65 formed of insulating synthetic resin, receptacle contacts 66 fixed to the receptacle housing 65 and electrically and mechanically connects to the plug contacts 63, and receptacle reinforcement fittings 67 to reinforce the fitting force of the connector in engagement with the plug reinforcement fittings 64.
As shown in FIG. 34 of the present application, the plug reinforcement fitting 64 includes a piece-like engagement part 68 which is engaged with a corresponding position of the receptacle reinforcement fitting 67. The engagement part 68 includes an engagement piece 68a, and a convex part 68b protruding outwardly at a leading end of the engagement piece 68a. On the other hand, the receptacle reinforcement fitting 67 includes a fixed part 69 fixed to the receptacle housing 65, and a piece-like engagement part 70 folded back from the end of the fixed part 69 by 180 degrees and extending vertically. The engagement part 70 includes a plate-like engagement piece 70a, and a groove-like recessed part 70b formed at the center of the engagement piece 70a formed by crushing in a direction of the plate thickness. The protruding convex part 68b provided in the engagement part 68 of the plug reinforcement fitting 64 is engaged with the recessed part 70b formed by the crushing, so as to reinforce the fitting force of the plug connector 60 and the receptacle connector 61.